


De Brujos y Lobos

by fangedknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alchemy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brujo!Gabe, Entry for the dailyreaper76 4k follower fic contest on tumblr, Fluff and Angst, Gabe in the Broom Closet, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, MonsterHunter!Jesse, Old dogs new tricks, Old fools can't express emotions properly, Past Relationship(s), Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Werewolf!Jack, Werewolves, Witchcraft, dailyr76, dailyreaper76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangedknight/pseuds/fangedknight
Summary: "I tried to save him but I couldn't.""That's not your fault--""Yes it is! If I had told him all those years ago what I was this never would've happened!"-----Guilt has a way of getting to you, much like an open wound. Gabe's still trying to deal with it after all these years. But what happens when the man he loved comes back into his life, still cursed, still upset, and still smoking hot. Better keep an eye out on that full moon!(Or the one where Gabe is a Brujo and Jack is a Werewolf. Hold on kids this is gonna be one heck of a roller coaster!)





	1. Prologue: Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my entry for http://dailyreaper76.tumblr.com 's 4k follower fic contest! :D There's three prompts to choose from so for this fic I chose "Old dog, new tricks." (Hence the werewolf thing). As always a huuuuugee! Shout out to my translators for the Spanish! This fic specifically has a brand new translator than the ones previous, so here's a giant sized thank you to @TuGfa on tumblr for being my new translator! Muchas gracias!! So! Without further ado, here we go!

“Gaaabbbeee, you in there?” Jack knocked on the doorway of their dorm room on base as he poked his head around the corner. 

“Huh.” He said when he found an empty bedroom. Stepping into the shared space they called “home,” Jack looked around at the meager furnishings for any sign of his boyfriend. He quickly noticed that the bathroom light was on and the door was wide open and began to walk over to investigate. A crash, closely followed by swearing in Spanish, was Jack’s answer before he even opened his mouth to ask if Gabe was in the bathroom. 

“ _Mierda, hijo de puta!_ FUCK! That burns!”

“Gabe? You okay?” Jack was about to walk into the bathroom to check on him, but the door was promptly shut in his face. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just spilled some candle wax on myself, I’m good.” Gabe replied, voice muffled by the wood. 

Jack grimaced. He wanted to open the door and double check to make sure Gabe was okay, but he didn’t want to anger his boyfriend. Gabe had been rather secretive lately, and Jack had simply blamed it on the stress of the SEP program and all the medical crap they had been put through lately. 

“Okay hon, just lemme know if you need a hand.” 

Giving up, Jack walked away from the bathroom door, placing his keys on the desk in the corner and flopping onto their bed, which consisted of two smaller beds pushed together. It only took a few minutes for Gabe to finish up in the bathroom, hand carefully wrapped in bandages. He carried a small, wooden trunk out of the bathroom with him and knelt, placing it under the bed where its usual hiding spot was. Jack had never bothered to ask exactly what was in it, but he knew whatever it was it was very special to Gabe, so he didn’t pry. He knew exactly what it felt like to have what little privacy he had shattered by nosy parents, family members, or even friends so he didn’t let it bother him much. If Gabe wanted to tell him what was in it, he would, and on his time not anyone else’s. 

Jack waited till he was finished putting the tiny trunk away before leaning over the side of the bed and catching his boyfriend’s lips in a loving kiss. “Hi honey, how’s your hand?” 

Gabe let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. “It’s in one piece… mostly.” 

Jack’s smile lit up the room, “Good. Oh yeah, Ryan and the boys wanted to know if you and I wanted to come out for drinks tonight.” 

He added the best subtle puppy eyes he could with the tiniest pout imaginable. He really, _really_ wanted to go out tonight. 

“Tonight?” Gabe looked back at the calendar, a big circle scrawled over today’s date. “It’s a full moon.” 

“Yeah and? What, you afraid of a little moonlight?” Jack raised a brow at him, trying not to laugh. 

_Here we go again._ “Baby we’ll be inside, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Hrmph. You say that now.” Gabe huffed and pouted right back at him.

“Hooonnneeyy, don’t be superstitious~” 

Gabe groaned and relented, “Fiiine. But if we run into anything weird it’s all your fault, got it?” 

“Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!” Jack grinned like an idiot at his boyfriend and Gabe simply hid his face in his hands, groaning again. 

“You are going to get us both killed, you know that?”

~ ~ ~ 

Later that night Jack and Gabe met up with Ryan and “The Boys” (which consisted of Tom, Bart, and George) at the local bar. The moon was full, huge, and bright. Everyone was practically electric and kept getting rowdier and rowdier the more alcohol was flowing. Poor Gabe wanted to crawl into the nearest corner and hide. He couldn’t fathom why on earth the idiots they called their comrades decided tonight of all nights to go out on a drinking spree. 

_Calm down Gabe, it’s just a full moon. Nothing to worry about. You’re being ridiculous. You just read everything wrong that’s all. Probably not this full moon, stop freaking out and being a worry wort._

Or was he? 

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECHH!** _

_**BOOM!** _

The entire bar went dead quiet, and in an instant complete chaos erupted as quickly as the silence had descended. Ryan and the boys ran outside with Gabe and Jack barking orders as they led the charge. When they got there everyone swore under their breath as the jumped into action. 

It was a small sedan, front end completely smashed in and crumpled around the giant oak tree right outside of the bar. Thankfully from what they could tell it was only the young woman driving in the car.

Some of the guys managed to pry the door off the driver’s side as Jack quickly reached in and stabilized her head and neck. “Gabe get over here!” He yelled.  
Gabe ran over, supporting her back and helping Jack ease her fragile body out of her car. “Easy, easy. Give us some space guys. And what’s the eta on that damn ambulance?” 

The woman started to moan, briefly coming to for a moment before slipping back into unconsciousness. 

As if answering a prayer, Ryan turned as he heard siren’s in the distance. “Looks like they’re not to far out!” 

“Good!” Gabe shouted back. “Anybody bring a goddamn med kit?” 

There was a brief silence that fell over the boys. 

“Of course, not… why do I even ask.” Gabe mumbled to himself. 

Jack gave him a worried look as Tom ran over with the tiny first aid kit the bar had. It wasn’t much but it would work for now. He tore open the packages and handed Gabe bandages and gauze as fast as he could, doing the best job possible with what they had. 

The siren’s got louder and louder until finally the ambulance showed up and a pair of paramedics raced over to them. “What’ve we got?” Asked one. 

Gabe quickly rattled off all the injuries he could identify with Jack supplementing as he went. The paramedics nodded and gently took over the spots Jack and Gabe were occupying before getting to work. 

The woman came to again, this time longer than the last. “W-what?” 

“You were in a car accident ma’am; do you remember anything?” 

“I… I swerved to avoid the… dog.” 

Gabe scrunched his face as murmurs of “Dog? What dog?” and “There’s no dogs around here for a while.” Came over the crowd. 

He focused back onto the woman as she tried her best to point, “It went… that way. It was big, l-looked kind of scary b-but… It might be me. I-I hope it’s okay….” 

Jack of course took off into the woods before Gabe could stop him. “Jack—Jack! Wait, get back here! _Idiota!_ ”

_Goddamn chico de oro always running off when there’s an animal in trouble. Damnit! I swear if he gets hurt I’m gonna kill him myself._

Cursing up a storm, Gabe went further and further into the forest after Jack till he found him stopped in a clearing. “Jack! What the fuck were you thinking just running off into the woods, on a full moon no less!” 

Jack turned around with a groan and started to raise his voice. “Oh my god Gabe, would you stop? You heard what she said! I can’t just walk away until I make sure that dog is okay!” 

“Jesus fucking—Jack did you ever for one second think it might not _be_ a dog?!” 

Before Jack could retort back, a giant, dark blur darted from between the trees and began to charge towards them. It roared louder than anything they ever heard and sounded like nothing either of them had heard before in their lives; and in that moment, all of Gabriel’s fears came true. 

Gabe shoved Jack out of the way, hands flying to his sides as he tried his best to put himself between Jack and the monster in front of him. _Werewolf_. He knew if he didn’t do something soon, everything would be over before they could even attempt to get away. 

Jack hit the ground with a hard thud, rolling and looking up at the beast across the clearing from him. “W-What the fuck is that?!” 

He didn’t get an answer, instead all he heard was Gabe beginning to speak in Spanish, using a register of his voice he had never heard before. _“La noche es oscura y alberga horrores. No te temo. Te obligo a irte de este lugar, hombre lobo. ¡Regresa de donde viniste y nunca regreses!”_

The werewolf roared back at Gabe and took a defiant step forward. Gabe’s eyes turned from normal brown to bright, blood, red; his hands following suit, crackling with intense, red energy. His posture changed. He crouched low like an animal and snarled at the monster. _“¡No te acercaras más, bestia!”_

Jack could do nothing but stare in sheer horror and confusion between his boyfriend and the beast. _What the hell is that thing?! What is Gabe doing? How is he doing this?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!_

The creature roared again, eyes flicking from Gabe to Jack on the ground behind him. It inhaled sharply, smelling Jack’s fear in the air. The monster let out a fierce howl and threw all caution to the wind, taking another step it leaped. Soaring over Gabe’s head it landed on top of Jack sinking its fangs into his shoulder.

Jack’s blood curdling scream ripped across the clearing. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” 

“NOOOOO!!” Gabe turned and blasted the creature with his magic, sending it flying off Jack. _“NO. LO. TOQUES!”_

Every word was punctuated by a blast of magic, burning and searing into the werewolf’s skin. It howled and yelled in pain, but Gabe didn’t stop. He kept going and going till the werewolf was nothing but an unrecognizable corpse. 

Tears streamed down his face as he yelled and threw his magic at it. He was so focused on annihilating the beast that he barely heard the soft, pained moan that rose out of Jack. “W-what?” 

Gabe immediately whipped around and ran to Jack’s side. “Jack, Jack, please! Please oh gods above please don’t take him from me.” 

The magic from his hands began to calm down and change color to a light blue. Gabe placed his hands above the bite and focused as best he could. _“Aguas de vida, carguen su poder a través de mi. No dejen que su vida se esfume, tráiganlo de vuelta. Su momento aún no llega, regrésenlo con su familia.”_

_Please… please let this work._


	2. Chapter 1: 20 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I did it! Okay so this time I didn't have any translation help, the words and phrases that I used this time around are pretty basic so I know what they mean. Lol don't worry, next chapter will have a lot more Spanish so I'll be needing my lovely translator! <3 As always keep updated with my giant update post or make sure to follow me on tumblr at ulfelska.tumblr.com Also great news! I now have a ko-fi! So please if you are able to, click on the Ko-Fi button on my tumblr and do what you can to donate. If you can't yourself just spread around my works and let others know, the more people the better!

Jack could smell the mix of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafting down the street before he crossed to the next city block. Pungent and harsh to his senses, he wrinkled his nose as he walked to the door of the bar. Exhaling forcefully, he rubbed his nose, opened the door, and made his way inside; ignoring the stares from all the patrons as he made his way up to the bar.

“What’ll you have? Asked the bartender. 

“Whisky, straight.” 

The bartender nodded and got him his drink, Jack put the money on the bar and took a swig. 

“Tequila, please.” Jack froze with the glass to his lips as he recognized the gruff voice next to him.

He slowly set his whisky down and turned to look at the man that just sat next to him. Just as he suspected it was really him. He tried to keep calm, only raising a single brow in surprise. 

“Gabriel… long time no see.” 

“What are you doing here, Jack?” If looks could kill, Gabe would have had Jack pinned to the wall behind him and bleeding all over the dart board. 

Jack sighed and took another swig of his drink. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m drinking.” 

Gabe snorted in disbelief. “Don’t play dumb with me _chico de oro_. What are you doing in my city?” 

“ _Your_ city? I didn’t realize that you owned all of L.A. Congratulations! When did you buy it?” 

Gabe snarled at Jack, his eyes quickly flashing red before going back to their normal brown. Too quick for anyone else to notice. 

“Don’t play with me Jack. You know exactly what I mean so don’t play dumb.” He looked around before lowing his voice and leaning closer to Jack. 

“This is a hunter’s bar, _pendejo_ , what the fuck were you thinking? These _idiotas_ can smell shit like us a mile away.” 

A wolfish grin spread on Jack’s face as he took another sip of his whisky; his eyes flashing gold for a brief moment. “That’s the point, _sunshine_. I figured why not have a little fun while I’m in town. Besides, me getting into a bar fight? It’d be a hell of a story to tell Ana while I’m here.” 

Gabe blinked. That’s what this was about? Having fun? Seeing Ana? What the hell was that idiot thinking? “You’re here… to see Ana?”

“Uh-huh.” Jack smirked. 

“That’s it? No crazy ideas, no weird shit following you. Just… Ana.” 

“Yup, good old Ana. I figured it was about time I came out to visit.” He set his whisky down on the table and gave Gabe a sheepish look, his voice dropping a bit. “It _is_ okay that I’m here to visit Ana, right?” 

Gabe blinked dumbfoundedly at him. “Of… of course it is! Why would I say no to you visiting her?” He threw him a look as he threw back his tequila. 

“Unless you’re lying to me which you probably are since you’re the worst liar on the planet.”

“Now hold on a minute--!” 

Jack was rudely interrupted by a giant, bear of a guy in red plaid crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the two of them. 

“Can… I help you?” Jack asked, curiously cocking a brow. 

“You’re not welcome here.” The big man said. 

The barkeep rolled his eyes. “Jeremy ya can’t just say that to every one ya don’t like, come on now you’ve been drinking too much again—” 

“I said they ain’t welcome here, Chuck! And I ain’t been drinking that much. I can smell it on him.” 

Chuck looked confused for a minute, looking between Jeremy and Jack until it finally clicked. His eyebrows shot up and he quickly grabbed the liquor bottles and hid them behind the bar. Gabe sighed and knocked back the last of his tequila, rubbing a hand down his face before turning towards Jack and the big guy. 

He knew the only way out of here was to play along unless shit got really bad. Then, and only then, would he actually do something possibly (and probably) stupid. Groaning he threw a look at Jack before starting off their usual routine. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me, pal?” 

Jack chuckled, “Really? Me? I highly doubt that. I’m just a humble farmer from Indiana. Everyone knows that.” 

“Bullshit!” Jeremy spat. “Humble farmer my ass.” 

Gabe gasped. “Wait a minute you’re _not_ a humble farmer? You’ve been lying to me this whole time? What the hell! Our entire friendship is a lie. A big, fat lie. I knew it.” The dripping sarcasm made Jack laugh out loud. 

The other hunters in the bar began to slowly put their drinks down and slide their hands to their belts. Gabe knew this wasn’t going to end well. Thankfully, Jack knew exactly what he was getting into. 

“I’m sorry, sunshine. It’s not you, it’s me, I promise. Alright big guy, ya caught me. I’m not as humble of a farmer as I should be, this year’s crop went a lot better than I expected.” He chuckled. “It’s the leather jacket isn’t it? I knew it was a bit flashy but I couldn’t help myself.” 

Jeremy began to sputter, his face turned five different shades of red, and he looked like he was about to explode with anger. “That’s not what I’m talking about you fucking—” 

“Pansy? Queer? Dare I go on?” Jack quickly slid off of his bar stool and stood to his full height, coming eye to eye with the big hunter. His voice dropped to a low growl. “Need I go on?” 

Jeremy began to sputter, attempting to hold his own, but Gabe stood up to join Jack in front of him. He reflexively slid his hand into Jack’s own. It took a split second to dawn on him that he did it, but he kept his outer composure, his brow set into a hard line as he stared down the asshole. 

_Jesus… has it really been this long since I’ve held his hand? Fuck! Why am I thinking about this right now? About him… ah hell. Let’s just get the fuck out of here so I can forget this ever happened._

He felt Jack tighten his grip on his hand, remembering the last time they had to do something like this. Jack was always the first to jump up and defend himself and Gabe, but he was horrible at dealing with the conflict on his own. He could feel the anger and fear surging through Jack’s aura, this was going to be bad if he didn’t get them out of there soon. 

Jack’s face contorted into a snarl. “Now. We’ve finished our drinks, I’m done with your shit. You’re gonna step aside, or I’ll make you step aside. Your choice.” 

Jeremy was lost for words, stuck somewhere between wanting to yell at the entire bar to open fire or actually listening to the very _very_ angry Jack in front of him. Eventually, common sense and instincts took over and he very carefully sidestepped to get out of their way. Jack and Gabe headed for the door, Jack’s eyes flashed gold when he gave Jeremy one last glare but returned to normal as they headed for the door. 

As soon as they exited the bar, they rounded the corner and broke into a sprint down the rest of the block. When they finally stopped, Jack and Gabe leaned against the wall of a building to catch their breath, Jack laughing his ass off. 

“Oh—Oh my god that was too good. Did you see the looks on their faces!? Priceless!” 

“You… you are one crazy motherfucker. Did I tell you that in the last 20 years? I can’t remember!” Gabe clutched his chest. “ _Dios mio_ , why… why did I ever date you?” He groaned.

Jack grinned. “Because I’m drop dead gorgeous, way too loyal for my own good, and I give great head.” 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Okay you’re not wrong. The loyal part is way too fucking accurate. You were a fucking dog before you got bit.” 

Jack laughed. “Heh, not wrong Gabe. Not wrong.” 

“So… why’re you really here, Jack. Seriously. I know you’re not just here to see Ana, there’s gotta be something going on.” 

His smile faded and he looked down at the pavement before answering. “I… I just need to see Ana, that’s all.” 

“Bullshit.” Gabe hissed.

“Well that’s all your getting.” Jack snapped back at him. “I didn’t come all this way here to see you, and even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you what the hell was really going on anyways! You lost that right to know when you abandoned me.” 

“Oh, here we go!” Gabe threw his hands up in the air. “I’m a horrible piece of shit! I abandoned the poor puppy! I’m the one that’s to blame for aaalll of your unhappiness! Woe, woe is Jack!” He glared at him. “Did I miss anything _chico de oro_?”

“Stop. Calling. Me. That!” He roared back. “You know damn well that if you would have told me what you were before this whole mess I would have listened to you about not going out that night. And none of this EVER would have happened!” 

“BULLSHIT JACK!” Gabe screamed. “BULL FUCKING SHIT! You never, NEVER would have believed me! All you would have done was pester me over and over again about ‘What’s this? What’s that? Am I gonna die on this mission? Are we gonna be okay? We ever gonna get married?’ I would’ve been able to answer that last one but well, guess what happened!”

Jack stopped short and blinked, his voice starting to get hoarse from screaming. “You what?” 

_Shit_.

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter now.” Gabe quickly looked down, his feet suddenly becoming very interesting. 

“The hell it doesn’t.” Jack tried to reach a hand out to Gabe but he flinched away as soon as Jack got close. 

“No. No I’m not doing this again, Jack. I can’t.” He slowly started to back away, beginning to fade into the shadows behind him. 

“Gabe—Gabe wait, please!” 

He shook his head quickly, eyes glowing red as he faded into a mist and vanished into the night. 

“Gabe!” Jack tried to reach for him but came up empty handed. “I—I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!! Yeah I had no idea this was gonna happen either! 
> 
> Translations:   
> Pendejo: Dumbass  
> Idiotas: Idiots  
> Dios mio: My God  
> Chico de oro: golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> Weeelll whattya think?! Let me know down in the comments! :D Don't worry more's coming soon! <3 
> 
> Translations:  
> “Mierda, hijo de puntana!" - "Shit, son of a whore!" (Literal translation)  
> "Chico de oro" - "Golden boy"  
> “La noche es oscura y alberga horrores. No te temo. Te obligo a irte de este lugar, hombre lobo. ¡Regresa de donde viniste y nunca regreses!” - "The night is dark and full of terrors. I do not fear you. I command you to leave this place, werewolf. Go back to where you came and never return!"  
> “¡No te acercaras más, bestia!” - "You shall come no further, beast!"  
> “NO. LO. TOQUES!” - "YOU. DO. NOT. TOUCH. HIM!"  
> “Aguas de vida, carguen su poder a través de mi. No dejen que su vida se esfume, tráiganlo de vuelta. Su momento aún no llega, regrésenlo con su familia.” - “Waters of life, carry your power through me. Do not let his life fade, bring him back. His time has not yet come, return him to his family.


End file.
